Ground Breaking
by Blackwolfhunting
Summary: Sequel to Shattering Point. Izuku is unsure of whether he wants to go to the training camp after what happened at the finals. He doesn't know if he can trust the teachers to know what's best for him and protect him from those who wants to hurt him. He doesn't look forward but he does have the support and love of his mother in the end and that makes it better.


Ground Breaking

He was already sitting at his desk by the time Iida showed up. He didn't say anything to the other boy, just nodded his head and then settled back against his arms and watched the front of the room. He didn't raise his head again as the others started to enter the class.

He would nod his head at the greetings of the others, cautious and wary of his reaction to them if they overstepped themselves in some way.

Most had seen his fit after the finals and now were unsure of how to treat him.

Izuku knew he should have expected the tiptoeing from the others, but it didn't mean he didn't hate it any less.

He made sure to bury his face into his arms when Bakugo sat in front of him with a snarl, but he was just going to ignore the blonde. He wanted to see if Aizawa would keep his end of the bargain or not.

If he didn't, then it was just another teacher that he shouldn't trust and that he needed to keep his eyes on and distance far.

Just like in middle school.

He breathed deeply when he felt a hand touch his hair and ruffle it gently. The hand was colder than it probably should've been for a normal human, so he knew it was Todoroki.

He ignored it just like he was ignoring the growling from in front of him.

It seemed like eternity before the final bell rang and Aizawa slammed the door open to the class. He listened to the man step up to the front of the room and could feel those eyes land on him.

He didn't look up.

"Kirishima, switch places with Midoriya."

"Ah, yeah, sure." The red head said slowly and Izuku stood up, taking his bag with him as he went and sat behind Kaminari instead. He settled his head back on his arms and hid his face from those around him. He didn't want to look around at anyone at the moment. He didn't think he could bear it.

"You all did well during your finals." Aizawa stated as he looked at the group. "Those of you who didn't pass will attend summer school and supplementary classes to help you catch up with the others."

"Hope you guys have fun without us!" Ashido cried out and he could imagine the tears falling from her eyes.

"We'll make sure to study hard so have fun for us!" Kaminari stated next from in front of him.

"You'll have to tell us how it went when you get back." Kirishima said with a slight shake to his voice. The thumbs up to the class Izuku didn't even need to visually see to get.

"With that said." Aizawa said as his eyes roved over the class, ignoring how the Problem Child was keeping his face hidden. "You'll all be going with to the summer camp, including those who failed the finals."

"No way!" The failed students exclaimed in excitement.

"You'll all be expected to work hard and improve during this time. Don't disappoint us." He stated with a scowl at the class. "You are meant to be the next generation of heroes and that means being the best you possibly can be. Don't slack now and push forward harder than ever." He glared at all the excited grins before sighing and running a hand over his eyes. "With that said, you are dismissed. Bakugo, stay after class, we have to go and talk to Principal Nezu."

Izuku was the first out the door. He wasn't intent on staying behind and talking to anyone.

Not like he could even if he wanted to.

GB

The room was dark and he was leaning against the wall while sitting on his bed. A pillow was hugged to his chest and he stared down at his phone with a blank face.

**Uravity: Deku! **

**Uravity: Will you come to the mall with the rest of us! **

**Uravity: We're getting supplies for the camp!**

** IidaTenya: Yes, it would not be the same without you Midoriya! **

**IidaTenya: Come and join in our preparations!**

** FrozenFire: I won't be making it. I'll be visiting my mother. **

**FrozenFire: You'll have to go and enjoy the time at the mall for me.**

** EarPhoneJack: Though I don't know if Bakugo is coming. Kirishima hasn't said if he is yet or not.**

** Creati: It could be rather dangerous if the two of them were to clash at the mall.**

** Uravity: Then we help Deku! He never starts the fights and normally he just takes it! **

**Uravity: How is Bakugo bullying him his fault?  
Creati: I never said it was his fault. I just worry about the repercussions on if they both decide to come.**

** RedRiot: Doesn't matter anyways. Bakubro isn't coming. Says he already has everything he needs for the camp. So it should be fine for Midorbro to come with.**

** Pikachu: That'd be great.**

**Pikachu: Hey! Who changed my nickname?**

** RedRiot: Don't know.**

**RedRiot: I do want to know why Aizawa-sensei made me and Midoriya change seats though. He hasn't had a problem with them sitting near each other before.**

** IidaTenya: It's about time he did something! **

**IidaTenya: Midoriya should not have had to suffer for as long as he has because of Bakugo's poor decision making.**

** FrozenFire: I don't think the teachers really saw it that way. **

** FrozenFire: I think they were just like that.**

** FrozenFire: Though it is sad that it took this long for them to do something.**

** Froppy: They should have done something after that first battle class.**

** Froppy: Ribbit.**

** Froppy: They just let Bakugo do as he wanted without repercussions.**

** RedRiot: He was just trying to show how manly he was!  
**

**Froppy: No, he was trying to show who the dominant one was.**

** Froppy: Don't you remember that attack he used against Midori near the end.**

** FrozenFire: Almost took Midoriya's arm off.**

** Uravity: More like almost killed him!**

** Froppy: Either way, something should have been done by the teachers and when they didn't, we should have.**

** Pikachu: We kinda just stood around and let Bakugo do whatever he wanted though.**

** RedRiot: Uraraka has stood up for him a lot though!**

** RedRiot: As has Todoroki, Iida, and Tsuyu!  
**

**IidaTenya: I cannot condone such treatment of a classmate let alone one of my good friends. **

** Uravity: Yeah! **

** Uravity: Deku is my friend and he deserves better.**

** Froppy: Though he was really quiet today in class.**

** Froppy: Did he say anything at all?**

** Froppy: Ribbit**

** IidaTenya: Now that you mention it…**

** IidaTenya: All he did today was nod at me when I greeted him.**

** RedRiot: He just nodded to me too!**

** RedRiot: I didn't get that 10000 Watt Smile I normally do!**

** EarPhoneJack: He kept his head down most of the time too. **

** TsukuyomiofDarkness: He was not the same.**

** TsukuyomiofDarkness: I believe he is still suffering from the finals.**

** Uravity: He hasn't even talked on the chat either!**

** Creati: He's normally one of the first ones on our chat as well.**

** Creati: Should we be worried for him?  
**

**FrozenFire: Give him some time.**

** FrozenFire: A lot happened at the finals and I don't think it'll be good to push him at the moment.**

** Froppy: Todoroki is right.**

** Froppy: Ribbit**

** Froppy: Let's not push him right now.**

** TsukuyomiofDarkness: We will watch over him during camp.**

** TsukuyomiofDarkness: Dark Shadow has agreed to help as well at night.**

** Pikachu: Alright! **

** Pikachu: I'll help out as well!**

** EarPhoneJack: We'll tell the others to keep an eye on him too.**

** EarPhoneJack: We'll all need to work together to make sure he's alright.**

** Creati: We'll need to keep Bakugo away from him though. **

** FrozenFire: Agreed. **

** Uravity: Alright, the 'Make sure Class 1-A's Cinnamon Roll is okay' is now underway.**

** Froppy: He really is like a cinnamon roll isn't he. **

Izuku sighed as he allowed his body to fall to the side, dropping his phone on his bed and burying his face into his pillow.

He was too tired for this shit.

GB

He stared at the rice in front of him, ignoring the scrambled eggs and miso soup. He wasn't particularly hungry but he knew he had to eat to help keep some of his mother's worry down. He was already making her worry more than ever since after the finals, but he couldn't really help it.

He had no trust in the teachers at the moment, even after he had switched seats and confirmation of Bakugo's enrollment in Anger Management had come.

It meant nothing.

His mother hadn't received a call and no appointment had been set for Izuku to see a therapist. He wondered if Nezu had been telling the truth about that or if that had been an empty promise.

"Izuku, dear?" He lifted his head to stare at him other, tilting his head to the side. "Are you sure you want to go on this trip?" She fidgeted with her chopsticks as she looked him in the eye. He could see the fear and worry for him there and he knew that she would sign him off the trip if he made it clear he didn't want to go.

All Might would find a way to train him if he decided he wanted to stay home instead.

He ended up sighing and nodding his head instead. He was already acting weird, his classmates having already noticed from that last class. He couldn't not go or it would just rile the entire class up and worry the teachers. He really didn't feel like dealing with that.

She nodded her head and gave a small smile. "Okay, just know that if you want to come home, all you have to do is let me know. I don't care if I have to drive up there and get you." The look in her eyes reminded him just how much he loved his mother and he couldn't stop the small smile on his face even if he tried.

He was so happy that he had his mother there with him.

GB

He was really tempted to stay home now.

His breathing was ragged and his throat throbbed with pain as he held it, shaking heavily as he curled forward into himself.

He had ended up going to the mall with the others, though he had separated from them almost immediately to get some distance from them. He knew they were already worried about him and he didn't really feel like giving them anymore reason to worry.

Though, after Uraraka had seen him sitting on that bench with Shigaraki sat next to him, he felt that was going to be inevitable at this point.

He kept his lips sealed as Uraraka fretted over him, her voice high pitched as she talked to the police on the other end. He really just wanted her to stop touching him but she wouldn't. She was continually patting his shoulders and arms and head, checking for injuries.

That made it harder for him to breathe as he wasn't given the space to try and calm down!

He clenched his eyes shut as he tried to regulate his breathing but he couldn't get control over it. Tears falling down his cheeks, he struggled to gain control again but his mind wasn't cooperating with him.

All it was doing was replaying times of when he was held against walls by his neck and heat radiated from the hands holding him. The pain of fists colliding with his stomach and the feeling of burns decimating skin ran through his mind.

He whimpered soundlessly as his breathing turned into hyperventilating as more hands began to touch him. Ones at his neck and wrists and the back of one on his forehead. It was all too much!

He welcomed the darkness that overtook him.

GB

He woke in a hospital, his mother at his bedside with crochet hook and a halfway done hat in her hands. He blinked as he looked at her, wondering why he was there in the first place.

Then his neck throbbed.

His hand instantly moved towards the pain, feeling bandages under his fingertip instead of skin. His eyes caught sight of an IV in the back of his hand a second afterwards.

"Oh, you're awake!" Inko cried out as she threw her crocheting to the side and stood up, grabbing his hand and pulling it away from his neck. "You had me worried sick Izuku!" She exclaimed with wet eyes.

He blinked at her and tilted his head to the side. His chest felt heavy and his mind was foggy as he took in the sight of tears falling from his mother's eyes. Though that wasn't anything new, the paleness to her skin was.

"You were attacked at the mall honey." She explained as calmly as she could. Izuku blinked at that, accepting the hand that had settled in his hair and ran through the curls. He couldn't really remember a whole lot except for burning pain and screams of terror. "That nasty villain, Shigaraki, apparently had you by the neck and gave you some bruises. You'll be okay but your throat is going to be sore for a while. You'll also feel tired from the panic attack you had."

His eyes widened as the memories came back to him. He felt a cold sweat break over his skin as he remembered the fingers around his neck, one just away from disintegrating him to the afterlife.

"It'll be okay Izuku! You're safe now." Inko assured as she squeezed his hand in hers and continued to run her hand through his hair gently.

Izuku gulped but nodded his head, wondering if that was really true or a platitude for herself.

Either way he soaked up the comfort from his mother and ignored the tears that fell down his face from the panic and fear radiating through his body.

GB

He dug out fresh notebooks after the mall incident. He needed to keep his mind off of the conversation with the villain the best he could and so decided he would work on notes for all of his classmates and then all of his teachers and then move on to some of the other heroes he knew about.

He just needed a distraction and analyzing heroes was what he did best after all.

He spent most of his days before the camp just writing in his notebooks. He drew pictures of each of his classmates carefully so that they were recognizable to anyone who read them. He hoped to keep them from villains but Bakugo had already been able to grab one already, so he wrote them in code instead.

He wanted to write about his classmates, not give villains a chance to use the information against them if he ever lost it.

His mom left him be most of the time, knowing that this was his way of coping with the stress and anxiety and all the other emotions that were tearing him apart. She would ask questions about what he was doing and he would show her and tap against places for specifics if she wanted. She knew his code almost better than he did sometimes and so had no problem reading his notes.

After a while she would sit with him though and let him lean against her when he wanted. She also allowed them to eat in the living room so that he could continue to lean against her during meals and would let him settle his head in her lap and hide his face in her stomach. She would stroke his hair when he did this and he'd wake up with a blanket over him at some point during the night, tucked in and warm.

Man, he really loved his mom.

GB

The day for them to leave for the summer camp came and Izuku wasn't sure how he felt about it.

He was excited to train and become stronger.

He was scared that he would just be used to improve the others.

He was eager to see who would be there.

He was scared he'd be treated like crap.

He gulped as he sat in a chair, Todoroki taking the outside seat a second later. The greenette sighed in relief as the half and half quirk user did so, knowing that the other would understand when he didn't respond to him.

If anyone knew what abuse was like, it would be Todoroki Shoto.

With that he pulled out the third notebook he had begun when he started his note spree, carefully accentuating Jiro's eyes as she glared out of his book at him. He had already gotten the outline done, but now he wanted to start on the actual details of her hero costume before he started on the actual notes.

Todoroki glanced at the notebook, but said nothing. The half and half boy soon grew weary as he leaned back against the seat and his eyes began to droop. Izuku used his yellow backpack to keep the other propped up and out of his way while he drew.

"Hey, what are you doing there Deku?" Uraraka questioned as she looked over the seat. She was sitting behind the two boys with Tsuyu and had decided to try and get the boy to stalk to her.

Izuku glanced up from where he was just finishing Jiro's boots, making sure the speakers were visible. He moved the notebook so she could look at it and got a gasp in return.

"Oh wow! That really does look like Jiro!" She exclaimed, gaining the attention of several of the others attention and startling Todoroki awake.

"What about me now?" Said current model questioned as she looked over from where she was sitting next to Yaoyorozu.

"Deku drew a really good picture of you! It looks just like you when you're in your hero costume!" The Gravity girl explained with a wide smile. "You'll have to see it when we come to a stop."

"I see. I can't wait." She said with a smile at Izuku, who gave an unsure one back before turning back to his notebook.

He listened to the girls behind him chat and then listened as the boy next to him fell asleep again. He didn't look up from where he was now writing down copious notes about Earphone Jack, making sure to write down all of his thoughts and observations about her. That included her personality, likes and dislikes, abilities, and then notes on how she could possibly improve on them. That took up several pages worth and then he had moved on to Sero. He really only had seven of his classmates left and that would most likely finish off this notebook.

That is what he did the entire bus ride as well. Writing notes on his classmates and drawing their pictures from memory.

It several hours later when they came to a stop and he had just started on the drawing for Tokoyami's page when the bus came to a stop. He looked down and smiled at the half started bird head with sharp feathers and a sharp beak. Tokoyami was a good friend and would be a fantastic Hero, so having ideas might come in handy later if he ever had the courage to show the boy his notebook.

Though he doubted he ever would, not after the explosion when Izuku had shown Bakugo his own profile back in Middle School. He didn't want to be called a creeper or a stalker again, thank you very much.

"Alright, get off." Aizawa said and watched as each student rose and moved off of the bus. His eyes narrowed though when he noticed that Todoroki and Midoriya had yet to move at all. IT was only once everyone else was off the bus, mostly Bakugo, that the two stood and moved to leave themselves.

He held a hand out and stopped the Problem Child from getting off the bus, glaring at Todoroki. "We'll be right off. Go." He ordered sternly.

The teen looked unsure, looking to Midoriya. Izuku shrugged before nodding his head. He would follow the other off soon enough. Once the other boy was off the bus he looked at the teacher with a blank look in his eyes and waited.

Aizawa looked the teen over, taking in the details that he could pick up with narrowed eyes. The boy had lost weight, not a significant amount but he was going to make sure he ate while they were here. Then there was the pale skin and the dark bags under his eyes. It was obvious the boy was exhausted and he wasn't about to allow him go with the others. The teen would stay with him. "You will stay right next to me the entire time. Do not leave my side."

Izuku's eyes narrowed before he let out a huff of air and nodded. Aizawa watched him for a few more seconds before nodding and moving aside so the other could climb off the bus.

Only once the both of them were off did the Wild Wild Pussycats make their appearance.

Izuku watched as they introduced themselves and then blinked as his class was sent flying off of the cliff and down into the forest. He looked at Aizawa, wandering why his teacher hadn't sent him with the others. He was sure that the whole point of this was to make sure he and his classmates got stronger during this camp, so why was he being held back from this.

"Yo! Eraserhead! How's it going?" Mandalay questioned as she approached the teacher, Pixie Bob right behind her.

"Fine." He grunted as he tilted his head. "We should get going if we want to be there when they reach the training grounds."

"Yep! That's the plan!" Pixie Bob agreed before her eyes fell to the smaller green haired teen with curious eyes. "Why'd you keep this one?"

Izuku looked at his teacher, waiting to hear the answer even as he felt a slight relief of pressure from his chest. He wasn't sure he could handle being around Bakugo just yet, not after everything that had been happening lately. Not when the other teen was obviously going to be using his quirk.

He could hear it from here, faint as it was, and didn't want to think about how loud the sound would be closer to the blonde.

It brought up bad memoires and he shuddered as the fear it provoked in him.

"He's not in good condition to work with the other students at the moment." Aizawa stated as he moved his hands in a pattern that Izuku recognized immediately. 'What do you want me to tell them?'

The greenette stared in surprise before looking up at his teacher, wondering when the other had figured it out.

The man raised a brow before moving his hands again. 'Not hard to figure out but I also called your mother. She explained what was happening. I learned Sign Language a while back. Present Mic is deaf.' Was explained.

Izuku sighed before he signed back. 'Tell them whatever since I don't even know why you kept me here either.'

"He's currently mute at the moment and his classmates don't know. Only one of them knows sign language and it wouldn't be helpful if he couldn't communicate with them." Aizawa shrugged his shoulders at the disbelief and doubt. "He'll be riding with us either way, so let's get moving."

GB

That little brat deserved what Izuku did to him.

He scoffed as he looked down at his book, taking in Todoroki's face that was half lit in flames and then half frosted over. He was starting on the body of his subject next as his mind went over the meeting with Kouta.

The little brat had been introduced to him and the two had looked at each other for a long moment, neither saying anything. He had been lucky when he saw the shift of the kid's feet and knew that he was about to get kicked, so he had swiped the brat's feet from underneath him and then walked away.

He had determinedly ignored the snort from Aizawa and the yelling of the Pussycats. He was only defending himself from being kicked in the dick and balls. Something he'd rather not suffer from.

Now he sat several yards away from the forest, notebook open as he continued to work on his notes. He was going to be there to greet the others as they arrived.

It also meant that he could stand the hell away from Class 1-B as they moved around the building and training area with Vlad King Yelling at them to finish the preparations for that night's meal.

It annoyed him that they had to deal with the annoyance that was Monoma the entire camp. Most of the Copycat's class was okay, but the blonde rubbed him wrong, just like Bakugo did.

He'd have to make a notebook on that class as he learned about their quirks and skill levels.

He growled when he felt footsteps coming his way, warning whoever it was to stay the ever living hell away from him.

"Cool it Midoriya." Izuku couldn't help but blink in surprise when the man sat next to him, arms toss over his bent knees as he watched the forest with the teen. They had arrived just as 1-B had made it to the camp after a long night of traversing the forest and he had been talking with the teacher of that class for a while now. So having the man come and sit with him is a little worrying.

He looks at the man from the corner of his eye before turning back towards his notebook, embellishing a part of Todoroki's costume from his memory of the boy's finals with Momo. It was a much better improvement than what his first design had been. What had the boy been thinking by making half his body covered in ice with that creepy cyborg like red eye?

Neither teacher nor student talk for a long while but then Aizawa leans over towards him and looks into the notebook, raising a brow when he sees half the body of Endeavor's son. It was intricate and very detailed, not to mention lifelike on all accounts. "That's a really good depiction. Do you just draw all of your classmates?" He questions.

Izuku knows that the others know about his notebooks and the notes he's taken on other heroes, so he's sure that Aizawa most likely knows about them too. That begs the question of why the teacher is questioning him about them though.

He shrugs in the end as he flips back to the start of the book and shows Aizawa the depiction of Aoyama and then the coded text that follows a good three pages after before going to Ashido. He sets the book on his lap as he moves his hands quickly, hearing explosions somewhere in the forest that's still too far for 1-A to be anywhere near close yet. 'They're notes on everyone. Abilities, weaknesses, strengths. Ideas on strengthening them all around. How to combat them if I fight them.'

Aizawa nods his head along, his eyes roving over the text, as if he can read them. "Good job coding them. With how often your class is attacked by villains, this'll keep pertinent information from being used if this falls into the wrong hands."

'I've burnt all the other ones I had.' He informs morosely, head falling to the side. 'All that hard work before I realized how detrimental it was to keep such things.'

Aizawa chuckles at that before he falls serious. "It's true it was dangerous to keep that information, but you've learned and have changed it so that it won't harm anyone. I assume only you know how to decipher this?"

He hesitates for a moment before he replies. There's actually two people who know his code as he created this back when he was just a child. It was supposed to be a secret way for communication.

With one other person.

He scrunches his nose up at the memory before sighing and answering. 'My Mother and Bakugo.'

He turns back to his book as he returns to Todoroki's page, continuing on his drawing of his…friend? He was hesitant to call the other that after all the other had put him through at the sports festival. His change was too fast and too sudden, much like Bakugo's had been back in daycare. He'd have to wait and see if Todoroki's attitude changed again before he made a final decision on him.

Just to be safe.

"I came to talk to you for a reason." His teacher finally states, but Izuku doesn't turn to him. He makes sure the other knows he's listening but otherwise he continues to work on his current profile. "I was against you coming on this trip."

That makes him pause in a stroke before continuing. He wished he could say he was surprised but he really isn't. Aizawa had always told them that he would expel them the first sign of any potential disappearing in them. To know he would refuse a student on a trip because of a mental hiccup didn't really come as a huge surprise in that respect.

"Especially after your mother called and told us what was going on. I felt it best that you stay back in the town to start your therapy sessions." He can hear the scowl in the other's voice. "Nezu and All Might…they believe it would be best to give you the chance to see we are invested in your growth, not just the others'."

That made sense. Izuku nodded along with that thought process, though he wasn't sure how this talk was meant to go in making him realize that. He had a feeling Aizawa wasn't even supposed to tell him that in the first place.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that." He snorted before continuing on, ignoring the smirk that fell on the teen's face. "But I felt we have done enough to jeopardize the trust you had in us, so I'm being up front with you now. I want you to return home and recuperate before the next term starts."

That makes him pause once more, staring down at where he had just started on a hand that would be engulfed with flames. He sets his pencil down and settles the notebook down as well before looking up at his teacher. He couldn't really say what the man saw in his eyes, but he hoped it would be a fire and anger and determination and hatred and strength.

The two look at each other for long moments before the man sighs and runs a hand over his face in exhaustion. Izuku could sympathize. "Fine then." He nods as he falls back on the grass, Izuku watching with curious eyes as his teacher settles there with his head pillowing on his arms even as he looks up at the sky. "You'll be training with me and me alone. The Pussycats can handle the rest of the class. We'll start here in a few minutes so finish what you're doing."

He blinks in surprise at that, unsure of what to think for long moments before shrugging and returning to his notebook. Maybe it was just Aizawa wanting to keep Izuku away from the others for a while, to show he could pay the teen attention he needed to get better, or just keep him away from Bakugo.

Either way, it wouldn't matter in the end. It would only occur here and then he would be left on his own again. Just like always.

BG

"WHY THE FUCK WAS DEKU NOT SENT THROUGH THAT SHIT!" Is the first thing Izuku hears from 1-A as they appear from the forest. They're all covered in dirt, twigs, leaves, and mud. Many of them are scuffed up with bruises and cuts but otherwise walking along fine.

Izuku himself had just taken a hit from Aizawa from their sparring match that didn't include quirks but just skills.

The teen had his ass handed to him so many times, he lost count.

Like he just did now and that was why he was on the ground, staring at the blonde from the ground even as he approached with a growl.

"He's not in the condition to go through traipsing the forest with you lot." Aizawa stepped in between the two teens, glaring at the blonde. "Do remember some of what your extra classes have been teaching you."

The blonde growls at the warning before turning away and stomping off to where Kirishima stands, the red head grinning tiredly at the blonde.

"Glad to see all of you have made it!" Mandalay says with a soft smile. "It took you much longer than three hours to make it here."

"There was no way we could do that in three hours!" Kaminari exclaims.

"Especially with those beasts!" Ashido adds on.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I think the three hours were actually meant for the time we can make it in!" Pixie Bob exclaims next with a wave. "You all made it here a lot faster than we thought you would."

"Much faster than the others made it the other day!" Ragdoll makes an appearance with a wave of her paws. "They took until just after seven this morning to get here! You all made it much much faster!"

"Which is impressive." Mandalay states before waving her hand towards where a giant feast was waiting for the tired group of students. "Now here is your reward. Dinner and then you can all go take a bath and then bed. Know that we won't be making the meals for you the rest of this trip, that'll be your duty."

The teens all cried out in joy as the fell upon the meal with ravish mindsets. Izuku watches from where he sits with wide eyes. He wonders what sort of hell they went through to be that ravenous and vicious He winces when he saw Yaoyorozu actually _bite _Kaminari's hand when the blonde tried to steal a piece of meat off of her plate.

"Come on, stand up." His attention is dragged back to his teacher as he looks up at glaring eyes. "We've still got plenty of daylight for a few more spars."

He winces but stands up determinedly and falls back into a stance the man had taught him. He recognizes it for the stance that Eraserhead uses in battles and has no problems adapting to the style. He could incorporate this, All Might's, Gran Torino's, and Bakugo's all together to make one kickass fighting style. Villains wouldn't know what hit them.

Doesn't stop him from getting his ass handed to him seven more times until he can go and join the others in the outside bath.

GB

He hadn't thought this through at all!

He grimaced as he looked at all the other boys in the open air bath before looking back down at himself in only a towel.

He was hiding behind a corner just before the bath and he wasn't sure wanted to go and join the others. He desperately needed to soak though as his entire body was screaming at him from how sore and tired he was. Fighting against Aizawa was a hard thing in itself and he wasn't sure how much he could take of fighting the pro.

Not that he thought the pro was actually going all out, but still holding back had hurt Izuku was more than he had thought.

That was why he was here to soak in the warm water, but he had forgotten. Forgotten all about the scars that littered his arms, legs, chest, and back from years of repeated abuse.

He had been able to hide it in the locker rooms by either waiting till everyone was done or using one of the bathroom stalls. The scars on his arms were mostly covered by the scars from the sports festival and could be explained by Bakugo's attack on him during that first battle simulation.

Not so much for the ones that covered the other ninety percent of his body. There was no way he could explain that many scars from just one encounter from Bakugo, no matter how violent that boy could get during said encounter.

He gulped before deciding that he would wait for the others to leave before he went to climb in and turned to leave.

Only to jump out into the open when dull brown eyes looked at him with a raised brow.

He was really starting to hate Aizawa.

"Yo! Midoriya! There you are!" Kirishima called with a wave of his hand and huge smile on his face. "We were starting to wonder if we needed to send out a search party!"

Izuku gulped again, glancing at where his homeroom teacher stood before looking back at the other boys. He'd rather deal with them staring at him then having Aizawa asking questions. With that he walked forward and dropped his towel at the edge of the bath before climbing in.

He didn't say a word as he kept his head bowed and he struggled to relax even in the hot water.

"So, what did you do today while we were running for our lives?" Kaminari spoke up, swimming around happily, splashing Sero in the face. "I mean, not that you didn't have to work hard or anything." He assured when Izuku looked up at the other boy.

He saw some of the frowns marring the others' faces and knew they had seen the scars, even though the heavy mist from the bath obscured some of the lighter ones. He looked at the blonde with a shrug, making hand motions that shot up from his head and then glared at him.

The blonde blinked in surprise at the motion, before tilting his head. "You were attacked by an angry octopus!" He decided on with a wide smile.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! HE TRAINED WITH THAT SHITTY INSOMNIAC TEACHER OF OURS!" Bakugo shouted from the other side, sitting heavily against a stack of rocks that had a fountain spewing the hot water bath. The only one even near that was Todoroki and Izuku was sure it was because of their quirks.

IT was also a rather sad thing that it was Bakugo who understood him, but then again, the blonde had to deal with several of Izuku's mute phases before and so had been taught to handle them. He nodded at the blonde before raising his hands again.

"Tch." The blonde obviously knew what was wanted and growled in agitation. "He spared with the shitty teacher and that fucking freak in a skirt." Izuku rolled his eyes at the reference to Tiger.

"Hey, how come you're not talking Midoriya?" Kirishima questioned with a worried frown.

"It is rather uncharacteristic of you." Tokoyami added on.

"Normally we can't get you to shut up." Sero grinned and chuckled to show he was joking.

"Ah! Is it because you got a peek on the girls!" Mineta yelled out in horror and envy.

Izuku frowned at the purple gremlin and shook his head. He knew where that pervert's mind was going.

"Fucker is selectively mute when he pussyfoots around." Bakugo spoke up again, glaring at the green haired teen even as Izuku ignored him. "Fucker's a coward and weak. This is why I've fucking told you shitty nerd that you can't be a hero."

Izuku growled as he stood up from the bath, sending a venomous glare at the blonde The two stared off for what seemed a long while, none of the others knowing what to do to disrupt the ominous atmosphere that spoke of trouble.

"Well, if it isn't Class 1-A and their hopeless little freak." The entire class whipped around the glare at the bane that was Monoma. "What, getting even more special treatment Midoriya? Break another bone and need help?" He questioned while cackling.

The Green haired teen glared at the new blonde before turning back to Bakugo and raising a fist, as if to fight. "Midoriya! Please, you can't be starting things in the bath!" Iida spoke up as he looked at his normally gentle and patient friend in horror. He wasn't sure how he was going to help the other but if he pushed the other blonde too far, then a fight would surely break out.

Only to be shocked more when the green bean flipped the bird at the crimson haired teen before flipping Monoma off next. With that done, he disappeared from the bathroom, ignoring the shouts for him to return.

He didn't have to and his bed was calling him. Hopefully the rest of the camp would be easier.

GB

IT was all a fucking conspiracy to make him suffer! He knew it was because both Monoma and Bakugo would take verbal shots at him any moment that they possibly could get.

Bakugo was a given. The blonde had been giving him shit since day one of their lives. HE had seen the pictures of Baby Bakugo pulling on Izuku's cheeks and stealing his bottle, so he knew that was true. It was expected.

Monoma though, he couldn't really figure out what the blonde's problem was since Izuku hadn't really ever done anything to him. The only real thing that he could think of was that he was in Class 1-A and they had been attacked by villains. They had survived. They had persevered. They had nightmares.

That was the only reason he could think of that the blonde would torture them so and now was attacking Izuku personally. Because he was an easy target among the class and that he couldn't really fight back with his own words because they weren't there. They were out of his reach.

He had informed Aizawa and the man had talked to Vlad King, but the white haired man hadn't done anything about it. His homeroom teacher had moved him further from the other students though and made sure that Monoma knew his behavior was anything but heroic in any sense of the word.

He had watched that with wide eyes and had even thanked the man. After that he had worked harder when he sparred against the man, taking in as much as he could and analyzing even more.

Aizawa was proving himself in a way most of his past teachers hadn't before, even All Might. He could return that with respect and by listening to the man more.

He sighed as he sat heavily on the ground, looking up at the sky and wondering if this new act of Aizawa's would continue when they returned to the school. He hoped so as he knew that if he didn't, he would hold true to his threat and transfer to a different school. U.A. wasn't the only hero school in the country and the number three hero Hawks was proof of that.

He stared at the sky, watching as the stars twinkled above him merrily and the breeze ruffled his hair and trees. It was a peaceful night for their second day here. Enjoyable almost if he wanted to put it that way.

He breathed deeply and relaxed his shoulders. It would be a nice night to continue on his notebook, too bad he had left it in the house with all of his things.

He sat there or a long time, ignoring the footsteps that came to a stop in front of him. He could believe that it was Aizawa, wanting to talk to him more, and so opened his eyes to speak with his homeroom teacher.

Only to stare in dark angry crimson eyes. "Fucking Deku." Bakugo growled at him with a snarl on his face. "You need to fucking stop being a shitty coward and start damn well talking again."

'What's it even matter to you?' He questioned with his hands, knowing that the other would understand even at the fast pace he was signing. The blonde had perfected everything he had ever learned and this was no exception. 'It's not like you ever cared anyways.'

"Because you'll fucking bug everyone and those shitty extras don't fucking wanna leave me the damn well enough alone." He growled out, his hands trying to turn into fists but cramping when he did so. His muscles and sweat glands had to be worked to hell and back after all of that intensive training he had done.

Izuku didn't really want to care. He really didn't. The other boy had put him through hell again and again and again. He didn't feel any remorse over the pain he had caused Izuku and he still felt he was in the right.

There was no reason to help his tormentor.

Only that there was.

To make him see that Izuku was better than him.

Izuku wanted to be a hero to help people and part of that was helping people who hated him, much like Bakugo did.

He sighed at that and reached up, grabbing the other teen by his wrist and yanking him down onto the ground before the boy could react.

Bakugo growled at the unexpected move and caught himself with his free hand, moving to yell but stopped at the first dig into the sore muscles of his hand. The blonde looked constipated for a long minute before sitting cross legged in front of the other boy with a scowl.

They sat quietly as Izuku went over each finger carefully, making sure to work them out before moving on to the next one. "They have me in Anger Management." Bakugo finally admitted, the gravelly tone of his voice spoke of anger and resentment. "I have a feeling it has something to do with you and our finals."

He nodded his head as he moved onto the thumb and then onto the palm and back of the hand. He could feel the muscles clenching painfully there as he dug his fingers into them.

He remembered when he had first learned this, just after Bakugo had his quirk appear. His mother had to start massaging his hands when they found the trains the small explosions had been causing to the unused muscles and tendons. He had wanted to help his friend while they were at school or when his mother was there, so the greenette had had Mitsuki teach him how and he had never forgotten.

He kind wish he had though, cause then he could watch as the blonde squirmed in pain after overusing his quirk before. He couldn't bare it though and had made the other allow him to massage his hands in the boy's bathroom during middle school so that he could continue to tear Izuku apart afterwards.

"They…they said I should talk to you, about why I'm so angry." He got out and Izuku glanced up even as he moved his hand up to the other's wrists. He'd go all the way up to the elbow and then shake the arm out before moving onto the next one. There was no need to do a half-assed job of this. He was intent on making sure it was done properly. "Said it would help lesson some of the anger."

He looked back down at his work, wondering if the other boy would actually say anything. They sat in silence as Izuku laced his hand with Katsuki's and then gave the arm a good shake so the wrist and elbows would loosen up some. He released that one to start on the other hand. He could see the muscles in Bakugo's arms and hands loosen and relax and with that the shoulders slumped as eyes drooped in relaxation.

He wanted to fucking punch the other.

This was the same look he would get in middle school when he worked his arms out in the bathrooms. He knew he was good at these and that the other boy enjoyed them, but that didn't help the resentment that burned in his body as he watched those muscles relax. They would just be stronger for the care he put into them and that could end up hurting him more in the end.

He scowled as he finished up the massage with another shake of the arm by their laced together hand before releasing them. He stared as those arms rested in Bakugo's lap, unmoving. He half expected them to move to slam him into the ground and give him another scar for his collection.

"I've been in those shitty things for a good fucking week now." Bakugo spoke up once more, his voice a little more level, a little more even, and a little softer than normal. He wasn't sure how to take that. "I've known for a really fucking long time why I've hated you Deku."

His eyes snapped up to glare back into calmly watching crimson eyes. His mouth went to open but still, no words would come out. He snapped it closed and made his glare stayed intent.

"It never had to do with you being quirkless." That caused him to blink in shock before his brow furrowed in confusion. He had been shunned and pushed aside as soon as his condition of quirklessness had come to truth and now he was being told that wasn't the reason. "I mean, it's part of it, but it wasn't the main part." The blonde looked away, an angry scowl appearing on his face as his hands clenched and little explosions occurred.

'Then what was it?' He questioned with narrowed eyes. He couldn't understand where this was going and he was nowhere near ready to deal with the bullshit the other would heap on him. He would expect full blame for whatever to fall onto him

The blonde glowered at the moving hands for a long time before glaring up at the watching emerald eyes. "It's because, if it had been any other quirkless shit stain, they would have never made it."

That made him pause as he thought over the information. If it had been any other quirkless person?

"But being you, in knew, I knew you would become a hero somehow." The blonde growled as he stood up to his feet and began to pace. It was obvious that he was trying not to lash out. It had only been a week of Anger Management after all, the blonde couldn't have progressed that far that fast in that amount of time.

Though he was still rather impressed that the blonde was talking to him at all about this. Even if it was assigned from his classes, actually being able to tell Izuku why he was always so mad at him was hard and he felt that old admiration and respect flare up for the explosion boy.

"You would have fucking showed the entire world how goddamn great you were! That you could do anything I could fucking do but I knew at the same time that you couldn't handle all of it." The blonde whipped around to glare at the younger boy. "You would have fucking got hurt, maybe not right away, but you would have. You would have gotten hurt so bad that nothing would have saved you and then that little quirkless hero would be dead."

There was no way that was the only reason why the blonde was pissed. There was no way. He glared up at the other teen as he stood up as well. He wasn't going to face the other on the ground. He wouldn't be put into such a vulnerable place again. "Fuck. You." He gritted out, coughing a moment later. It had been a few weeks since he had used his voice and it was hard to speak louder than a whisper. "That can't…be the only…shitty reason!" He growled out.

Bakugo growled as he glared down at the ground, hands shaking at his side. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"You fucking tortured me!"

"I wanted to make sure you knew the dangers!"

"You just said I could have been a quirkless hero!"

"Yeah, and then gotten killed when you bit too much off with that fucking over bite of yours!"

"But I could have! Why didn't you help me instead of putting me down all the damn time?!"

"Because I didn't want you to fucking die!"

"You told me to jump off the fucking roof!"

The two heaved at each other, no realizing their shouting had gotten louder and louder until Izuku could taste blood on his tongue. He should have known better than to yell when he hadn't talked in so long, but he couldn't help it. His words had finally returned and he was using them.

"I didn't mean it."

"Yeah, well, that doesn't excuse your behavior." He gasped out, spitting out the pink tinted saliva. "You should've just talked to me instead of hurting me. You should have been my friend and helped me instead of giving me so many scars." He felt the tears fill his eyes as he glared at the blonde. He wanted to punch the other teen in the face so badly but he knew there was no point to it. It wouldn't make him feel better and it would be a waste of energy.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt trying to play hero." The blonde looked beyond conflicted at the moment. It was obvious he wasn't sure to feel remorseful or go with his anger like always.

"Then you should've told me instead of telling me to kill myself! That isn't how a friend treats another and I was remiss to think we ever were!" Izuku all but screamed as he turned away from the blonde. He didn't need to hear anything else. He would be the bigger person and just walk away before anything could escalate at the moment.

"I'm sorry." He stopped but didn't turn around.

He tilted his head up tot eh sky and fought with himself for a long moment. He wondered what he should do at that moment. What should he do?

"It doesn't matter." He said finally as he looked back at the building where everyone else was most likely sleeping. "I can't forgive right now. Maybe I never will." With that he walked away from the still standing Bakugo.

Maybe one day he could, but not today and not anytime soon.

GB

A.N. Okay, I know that I was originally wasn't going to do anything else but I had this idea and I had to write it down and now I'm posing it for all of you to read. I also hope this might help some people who know that you can acknowledge that someone did you wrong, that they can apologize for it, but that you don't have to forgive them right away. I know a lot of people say that forgiveness helps the soul but that's only if you are ready to do so. If you aren't and you do forgive them, then you could really hurt yourself worse. Take your time to forgive or never do, it's all up to you whether or not your up for it or not.

I would like everyone to think about some of the authors on Fanfiction that died recently or a while ago. Some of them died in tragic accidents or illnesses and have left stories unfinished or had others finish them for them in memory. I would like everyone reading this to lower their heads, clasp their hands together and pray for those who have been lost. Allow there to be a moment of silence for wherever you, the reader, are and remember not just the writers here on this site but those who have been lost in your life or in tragic events.

Please remember that life is short and that you should love those in your life while you can and show your appreciation for water comes into your life.

Again, thanks to those who have lost their lives for spreading inspiration through their works.

I've written a story that wasn't exactly all cuddles and snuggles and some of the comments made my blood turn to ice. I worry for those who suffer from abuse of any form or depression of any form and so I decided to look for numbers to offer to those who need them. So I hope all of those who need one or more of these numbers will make use of them.

You all are loved and I pray that none of you give up on your life because of the assholes around you. Know that we are here for you and all you need do is reach out and we'll all help where we can.

Suicide: 1-800-273-8255

Bullying: 1-800-420-1479

Self-Harm:1-800-366-8288

Sexual Assault: 1-800-656-4673

Lifeline: 1-800-784-8433

Greif Support: 1-650-321-3438

Depression: 1-630-482-9696

Drug/Alcohol: 1-877-235-4525

Eating Disorder: 1-630-577-1330

Mental Health: 1-800-442-9673

Abuse: 1-800-799-7233


End file.
